


Sleepy

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Rated for language it's very harmless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: Avi is not sleepy, he's tired.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glowstickia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/gifts).



> [From this prompt list](https://vampirekravitz.tumblr.com/post/183927578997/not-doing-too-good-sentence-starters)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Glow requested: "You look like shit" and/or "When was the last time you slept"

“You look like shit.”

“And a good day to you too, Johann,” Avi answered just a tad passive-aggressively. To be fair, he did feel like shit. He yawned for the hundredth time that morning.

Johann handed him a cup of coffee, how nice of him. “Rough night?”

“More like morning.” Avi took a sip of his coffee, then grimaced. Too bitter, he added a couple sugar packets while he went on. “I’ve been up since four a.m. Someone crashed a shuttle on the landing dock.”

“Oh, I heard about that. The new reclaimers?”

“I’m not supposed to say… but yes, apparently Magnus is trying to build some flying vehicle proficiency.”

Johann hummed, “I see,” he didn’t even question the implications of someone trying to learn how to fly in the middle of the night. You grew used to that sorta stuff in the Bureau of Balance.

Someone spotted them from the other side of the cafeteria. “Yo, guys!” Robbie approached the two of them holding a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich twice his size. “You hear about the crash? The new guys tried to fly a...” He stared at Avi, blinked, and said, “Woah, man, you look like shit.”

Avi groaned. “Yes, _I know_. I only slept five hours last night.”

"Oh,” Robbie said. Then added, with no sign of sympathy, “And you’re _this_ bad?”

Avi huffed indignantly. “I had to fix the mess the guys left with the shuttle the whole morning!”

“Cut him some slack, Robbie,” Johann said. “Avi is a good boy, he’s not used to working on less than eight hours of sleep.”

“Thank you,” Avi said. Then, he paused, then said, “Wait, are you saying I’m not as tough as you or Robbie?”

Johann sipped his coffee. “You said it, not me.”

Avi gasped. He looked at Robbie, whose sandwich was already gone, and he was nodding in agreement.

“First of all, I’m a fighter, I work with machines, and I can deadlift three hundred pounds. I _am_ tough.”

“No one said you weren’t,” Johann repeated, and he sipped from his coffee again. That gesture was really getting on Avi’s nerves.

“Second of all, I didn’t just miss three hours of sleep, I _worked_ through them. When was the last time you missed sleep for working?”

"Last night.”

There was a missed beat.

“Wait,” Avi said, “when was the last time _you_ slept?”

“Uh, yesterday?”

“As in, went to bed yesterday, woke-up today?”

“Woke up yesterday.”

“Johann!”

“I’m gonna go make myself another sandwich real quick,” Robbie said.

“What? I’m part elf, I don’t need to sleep.”

“I know for a fact that’s not true. How are you even staying awake right now?” That’s when he noticed the coffee Johann was holding looked darker than his own. He wasn’t going to like the answer. “How many shots of espresso does that have?”

Johann looked inside his cup and shrugged. “I don’t know, I just filled it in.”

“Good morn- oh damn, Avi, you look like shit.”

Avi almost jumped out of his skin. Of course he didn’t hear Carey come in. God, he was too tired for this shit.

“Wait, _I_ look like shit?” Avi pointed at Johann accussingly, “He didn’t even sleep last night!”

“Really?” Carey put her hands on her hips and looked at Johann with disappointment. “Johann, Johann, Johann, you just never learn.”

“See?” Avi crossed his arms and smiled smugly. “Carey’s with me, you can´t keep skipping whole nights of sleep.”

“Carey didn’t sleep last night either.”

Avi uncrossed his arms and looked at Carey with _real_ disappointment. ” _Really?_ ”

Carey laughed. “Relax, man, Johann and I are night owls. We work better at night.”

“Okay, I’m back, what did I miss?” Robbie said, holding another peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

Avi looked at the three of them with growing concern. “Guys, skipping sleep is _harmful._ Just because you can cheat your brain out of sleep with coffee or whatever doesn’t mean you should do it. Sure, I might look like shit, but at least I’m the best rested person out of all o… “

He yawned.

Everyone started laughing.

Avi felt his face heat up in embarrassment, “Okay, now you’re just being mean!”

“Aw, don’t be so cranky, Avi, why don’t you take a nap?” Carey’s laugh was rough and high pitched, nothing like Robbie, who was wheezing against the counter.

“I don’t even know why I’m laughing,” he said between breathes.

“Sorry,” Johann said, half of his face covered. Avi glared at him. “Sorry, it’s just,” and then, he uncovered his face to wipe the tears coming from his eyes, while he kept laughing with his beautiful smile and, “it’s kinda cute,” he said.

Suddenly, Avi was really glad he was already blushing.

“You know what?” He raised his hands, “You’re right, I’ve earned a nap.”

***

That night, Avi went to the Voidfish room to find Johann deep at work on one of his compositions.

“How’s that new masterpiece coming?”

“I’d hardly call it a masterpiece yet,” Johann said,”I’m barely done with the second harmonics.”

“Another orchestral piece? Sounds like a lot of work. Why don’t you just leave it as it is? I know the Voidfish would love it”

Johann scoffed. “You can’t rush perfection, Avi.”

“So it’s not urgent?”

“Nah,” Johann said, “I already fed it today, I can give it this one tomorrow morning.”

“Good!” Avi said, and he picked Johann up. “Then give it tomorrow afternoon instead”

Johann yelped. “Let me go!”

“Nope, you haven’t slept in over a day.” He carried Johann up bride style and walked them to his bed.

“I’m not tired!” Johann complained.

“You’re not even fighting back.”

In fact, Johann was holding onto Avi rather tightly.

“... Fine.”

They had a good night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm still taking requests](https://vampirekravitz.tumblr.com), give me more reason to write johavi please


End file.
